vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Succubus (Disgaea)
Summary “'Succubi' consist solely of women. They make their living by seducing men. Contrary to their sexy looks, they are very adept at fighting, and it is unknown whether resisting them would do any good. All the other female classes hate Succubi, except Nekomatas for some reason.” Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly higher | 3-C | 3-A | 2-A Name: Succubus (Otherwise, the name depends on player) Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Female Age: Varies Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (via changing into a spear with magic change), Healing, Fusionism (As a monster class the Succubus can fuse with other monsters), Energy Manipulation, Martial Arts, Magic, Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, Forget, Paralysis, and Poison Status effects), Flight, Creation, Weapon Mastery, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Darkness Manipulation, Duplication, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Damage Boost, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (In the forms of Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Charm, Forget, Curse Manipulation, and Shrink), Power Nullification (Via the shrink effect), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Immortality (Type 1), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can shrink enemies in size, and can grow in size after taking enough damage), Homing Attack, Glyph Creation, Dimensional Storage, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis, Death Manipulation (Can inflict the deathblow status), Resistance Negation (Her attacks bypass fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Instinctive Reaction (Their body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Resistance to Cosmic Radiation, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Statistics Reduction. Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly higher (Most demons if not all should be able to replicate Laharl's feat of destroying all the stars in the sky. Should be superior to a Prinny) | Galaxy level (on par with the Flora Beast who can do this) | Universe level (Equal to demons that can make a big bang by just punching) | Multiverse level+ (can damage characters like Killia) Speed: Massively FTL (Should be faster than the Prinny) | Massively FTL+ (Can dodge Omega Star) | Massively FTL+ (Can move Faster then the Big bang skill) | Massively FTL+ (Is 20x faster then before) Lifting Strength: Class Z (can easily rip the moon from it's orbit) | Pre-Steller | Pre-Steller | Pre-Steller Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly higher | Galactic Class | Universal | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level, possibly higher | Galaxy level | Universe level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee to interplanetary with melee attacks, and projectiles, Interstellar with spells | Galactic with spells and projectiles | universal with Big Bang, and magic | Multiversal+ with spells Standard Equipment: None notable *'Optional Equipment:' items that can and restore HP, and SP Intelligence: Varies Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hip Attack:' The succubus knocks the target into the air, then attaches her tail to the target draining their life force to heal herself. *'Thunderbolt:' The succubus fire a bolt of lightning at her enemies. *'Evil/Sexy Healing:' The succubus flies into the air and points to the sky, healing everyone around her. *'Flying Sparks:' The succubus points to the sky, and calls down a beam of light to damage her targets. *'Body Change:' The succubus turns their target into a bat then stomps on them. *'Bound Heart:' The succubus forms six heart-shaped projectiles which she wraps around the target to damage them. *'Twin Attribute:' The succubus forms a ball of fire and a ball of light, fusing them into a spear of light that she sends at her enemies. *'Pink Illusion:' The succubus makes a cloud of smoke, replacing herself with a dummy, then attacking from behind. *'Raging Dromi:' The succubus a chain that homes into the target stabbing into them, then slamming them into the ground. Magic change skills: *'Summon Vampire:' The user threw the spear form into the air gathering dark power into an orb, the succubus turns to normal form and tosses it at the enemy. *'Judgment Sword:' The user changes the sword form into a chain blade to attack the target, the blade links then change into Duplicate of the succubi that make a magic sign and fires a beam of energy that makes a huge explosion. *'Heart Breaker:' In the gun form, the user charges power and fires a heart-shaped projectile. Key: Early game | Mid game | Late game | Carnage Dimension Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nipponverse Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Healers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Portal Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Life Users Category:Succubi Category:Seduction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Death Users Category:Poison Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Curse Users Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Purification Users